McAfee Total Protection for Endpoint — Enterprise Edition
McAfee Total Protection for Endpoint — Enterprise Edition protects all of your endpoints, including Windows, Mac, and Linux systems, as well as mobile devices. Total Protection for Endpoint — Enterprise Edition is a single, integrated solution that secures systems and data against sophisticated malware, zero-day attacks, noncompliant systems, and unauthorized devices. It also protects lost or stolen devices by blocking non-permitted access to your business-critical systems and sensitive data. Total Protection for Endpoint — Enterprise Edition includes: Real-time anti-malware protection — Block viruses, Trojans, worms, adware, spyware, and other potentially unwanted programs that steal confidential data and sabotage user productivity. Proactive email and web security — Intercept malware and spam before it reaches inboxes. Built-in McAfee SiteAdvisor Enterprise Plus warns users about malicious websites before they click and allows administrators to authorize or block website access, ensuring compliance. Zero-day and vulnerability shielding — Host intrusion prevention patrols your endpoints against malware, blocks malicious code from hijacking an application, and provides automatically updated signatures that shield laptops and desktops from attack. It’s safe to implement and test patches on your schedule. Combined with our patented behavioral protection, which prevents buffer overflow attacks, you get the most advanced system vulnerability coverage on the market. Desktop firewall —Control desktop applications that can access the network, and stop network-borne attacks and downtime. Deploy and manage firewall policies based on location to deliver complete protection and compliance with regulations. Strong network and device control — Comprehensive device control monitors and restricts data copied to removable storage devices, ensuring that sensitive information remains safe. Total Protection for Endpoint — Enterprise Edition also blocks unwanted applications from running on systems and prevents noncompliant systems from accessing the network — critical protection for today’s mobile workforce. Full-disk encryption — Integrated Endpoint Encryption for PCs safeguards data and minimizes compliance issues with transparent encryption and strong access control. Multi-platform support — Total Protection for Endpoint — Enterprise Edition incorporates anti-malware protection for a full range of endpoints including Macs, Linux, Unix, Windows, and mobile devices. Unrivaled centralized management — The McAfee ePolicy Orchestrator (ePO) platform provides instant visibility into your overall security status and specific events, enabling unified control of all your security and compliance tools. Award-winning security — McAfee has been named an endpoint security leader in the Gartner Magic Quadrant since 2006 and was selected “Best Enterprise Security Solution” by SC Magazine in 2010. Protect your endpoints from every angle Guard all endpoints against system, data, email, web, and network threats. Save time and money Consolidate endpoint and data security efforts with an integrated solution from one vendor — securing stronger protection at a lower cost. McAfee enables you to manage security from one centralized console and connect to other McAfee and third-party products, improving visibility and expediting response times. Deploy quickly and easily Enable increased protection without delay. Total Protection for Endpoint — Enterprise Edition is integrated with the McAfee ePolicy Orchestrator (ePO) platform so you can deploy security with a single agent. Block zero-day threats Secure zero-day protection against new vulnerabilities with integrated McAfee Host Intrusion Prevention. It reduces the urgency to patch existing systems. Control web use Ensure seamless control of web traffic. Host web filtering technology restricts access to inappropriate websites, regardless if users are on or off the corporate network. Keep unwanted applications off your systems Boost security and productivity with application blocking that prevents unwanted programs from running on your systems. Get comprehensive device control Monitor and restrict data copied to removable storage devices and media to keep it from leaving company control. Enable network access control Limit malware infections by preventing noncompliant systems from accessing your network. Automate policy compliance Integrate compliance reporting for HIPAA, PCI, and other regulations with built-in McAfee Policy Auditor. Secure persistent full-disk encryption Safeguard data and minimize compliance issues with McAfee Endpoint Encryption for PCs.